My Secret Pain
by NineCrow
Summary: Somebots Got Himself into a LOT of Trouble...With Drugs... This Bot Didn't Intend to get Hooked But Needs Must...


**My Secret Pain**

Chapter 1

I am Prowl SIC of the Autobots and a Secret Drug Addict.

And this is My Story of How and why I became One...

X

As I have said my designation is Prowl. This all started when I started to have Grand Mal Seizures... I was a youngling soon to be mechling when I had my fist; it happened when we took a day trip out to see the Famed Crystal Gardens of my home city of Praxus... I had wondered off lost in my own little world as my Creators were busy with my crying, just separated, baby brother. One moment I was stood looking up in awe at the biggest crystal tree I had EVER seen the next I was aware of being a heap of violently jerking parts on the ground and I could do NOTHING to stop it!

I was still twitching when the Medics turned up; somebot had found me and had called them. I was quickly and quietly taken to the closest Med Centre and away from the quickly growing crowd. The Medic's had observerly managed to find my Creators as they turned up not long after I was admitted because I heard them talking as I drifted off into recharge...

When I on lined I was able to be taken home and nothing else was said about it. Well that was until it happened again and again, both times it happened at the Youngling Centre and once again I was aware of what was happening throughout them. These Seizures thankfully didn't last too long but once again I ended up in the care of the Medics and once again I was sent home as they didn't witness anything and all their scans turned up nothing. I became a mechling and then a young adult but still having Grand Mal Seizures for a while which landed me in the care of the Medics more than once. I had become good at reading the signs of an impending Seizure and hiding from everyone at the Youngling Care Centre and at home, so I had a LOT more of them than anyone ever thought I had but when they did catch me the middle of one I NEVER EVER once let on that I could FEEL it Every Single Time my head or some other part of me hit the floor, usually my DoorWings, or when I lubricated myself. I made few friends as I didn't want ANYBODY to find out about my Seizures.

And then one day they stopped just like that!

x

Well we all thought they had and I'm sure you all know the saying, that sometimes stuff from the past comes back and bites you hard in the aft...

I can hear you all asking well what does this all have to do with being a drug addict?

Well...

After The Seizures stopped and I was given a clean bill of health, not that the Medics ever found the course for them, and had gone on from being a young adult to adult, gone though School and then Higher School, a lot of mech including myself forgot about them...

I took the plunge bought an apartment with my savings and moved out of my Creators place. Now it was time to get a job as I had very little credits left and I needed to eat. I was out Energon shopping when I saw the advert posted on the wall of the next building. The Praxian Enforcers were recruiting.

I must have stood there staring for a while because when I looked up the street lighting was coming on. So I turned around and hurried home thinking that this could be my food ticket as I had studied Law and Order at Higher School. It was too late to do anything about it now though but it did give me time to think about what I was going to submit to them the next day. If I had known then what I know now, I would just have kept on walking and NOT bothered to stop after a quick glance at it.

The next morning I went over and edited what I had memorized last night as my morning Energon warmed I had decided to drink it before washing in case it decided to come back up due to nerves, it didn't, and then I made sure that I was extra clean as I really needed this job as I needed some repairs done to my apartment.

On the way to the interview I had to stop, transform and purge, I thought I had got away with it, but then again this was my first ever interview so it really wasn't that surprising. I take a moment to rest and drink some Low-Grade and for it hopefully to settle my now churned up tanks. Which it does after a few moment of threatening to send me back on all fours head down aft up so I continue on woods to the interview that would change my life and NOT for the better!

I pull up to the front of entrance of the Precinct, transform and do a quick once over to make sure that I'd wiped away all of the purge from when I'd stopped on the way over, don't want to go in splattered and stinking do I? So I walk up the steps, though the doors and into what was and still IS my Living Nightmare.

3


End file.
